Everlasting Love
by ichiruki12741
Summary: Ichigo has a distant dream on a Valentines Day weekend, but will it become real?... Ichiruki of course!


Cha.1: Ichiruki doujinshi: Everlasting Love

**you make the rain stop falling in my world**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bleach but, I do own this story! It's ichiruki enjoy!!_

_**Prologue:**__ Kurosaki Ichigo's school Valentines Day dance is comming up soon but, just who is he going with?...and why does this month feel like a total dream?..._

**The Dance is on the 18th of February... (ha a day after my birthday!! Kawaii!! XD)**

…Closer he moved towards her to ask her what was on her mind …

Rukia what are you doing?-Ichigo

What does it look like, I'm drawing some designs with chappy!-Rukia

…Oh no-Ichigo thought in his head not those stupid drawings again!!

"whoosh"- Kon flew into the room!

Nee….San…!!- Kon

Oh no you don't!- Ichigo yelled as he had chased the tiger stuffed animal out of the room.

"giggle"- Rukia

As she been laughing Ichigo entered back into the room.

You know you didn't have to save me from Kon! … - Rukia

Ichigo's face turned red after what Rukia just told him. He then walked back to his bed only to read his book when, at the same time, Rukia went back to drawing. Ichigo then stopped after 2 minutes, to be distracted by the beautiful, dark blue eyed girl lying on the floor drawing pictures.…Ichigo was so distracted by staring at Rukia that he didn't notice he was falling off the bed…

"plop" Ichigo, are you alright? - Rukia

Rukia reached over to help Ichigo get up. Ichigo's heart began to race so fast, because Rukia had her arm wrapped around his waist while she grabbed his arm and put it around her neck to try and support him as he was getting up.

I'm fine! - said Ichigo while he was blushing

Need anything? – Rukia

No – Ichigo

Rukia just loved the idea of just being able to embrace Ichigo… She had wished that moment had lasted forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two days before the Valentines dance!!**

Oye, rukia- Ichigo "You know there's a dance on saturday...

Yeah-Rukia said interupting ichigo

Well i was kinda- ichigo

...knock, knock.

someone had knock at the window!

hold on just a sec, ichigo just tell me later...-rukia

Then she opened the window and renji,matsumodo,nd captin hitsugaya pored through the window!

"So what cha 2 love birds up to..."-matsumodo

Hugh?- ichigo and rukia both said at the same time

Love birds- ichigo said in his head... i wish that were true

nothing i guess- rukia

right- matsumodo (caption hitsugaya's lutenient if you my not know already)

so why are all of you guys here anyway?-rukia

to deliver some news-caption hitsugaya

what- ichigo

Ichiruki doujinshi: Everlasting Love

chapter 3: The answer

what information did you want to tell us- rukia

nothing, all we wanted to say was that the girls are going shopping for our dresses and the guys are going shopping for their tuxes. Also i wanted to say that tomarrow me and you are going to the salon to get all prettied up ok!- matsumodo

alrrr..right-rukia said as she was getting pulled by matsumodo out the window.

Meanwhile:

ding dong- orihime's door bell

yes,-orihime

hey orihime..-uryu "will go go to lunch with me today because i don't really have anything to do today?"

I'd Love to!!- Orihime

10 minutes later at the diner,

they had now words to speak just the signs of deep compassion...

they looked into eachother's eyes as if they had been falling deeper and deeper into eachother some how they both were able to feel the other person's heart beat, then held hands and at that point they realized they had fallen for eachother...

Hello can i get you guys anything- waitress said as she got the notepad out to write down thier orders.

then their hands pulled away... orihime ordered her usual large list while uryu ishida was looking at his menu holding it very high so orihime didn't see that he was blushing like a tomato.

At the same time:

ok rukia here you go a load of red dresses to try on!- matsumodo

thanks..-rukia said with a sarcastic voice! rukia didn't feel like going to the dance because the guy she loved hadn't asked her...yet.

4 hours later:

at the Kurosaki house

He..ll...o...ICHIGO!! - ichigo's dad said as his son entered into the house and knocked him to the ground...

what the hell was that for?- ichigo

your late!- ichigo's dad

hey i'm going to have rukia sleep with you in your room tonight because i'm having repairs done to yuzuru's room.-ichigo's dad

shit, that bastard! what am i saying I like rukia so that shouldn't be a problem, but does she love me back?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Night:**

ichigo had been walking to his room after what his dad had just told him then all the sudden...

Rukia- ichigo

yeah i heard- rukia

They both entered the room, and ichigo closed the shades on the windows as rukia had turned off the lights...then they both climbed into bed,

GOODNIGHT rukia- ichigo

goodnight- rukia said with a gental whisper

though that wasn't the end of their night together...for a total of 4 hours they were fighting over the blankets because they weren't large enough, like two twin sisters who had to share a room one night because a guest was sleeping over.

finally, rukia just gave up so she had moved to the side of the bed where ichigo had lay and rested her left arm across his stomach.

rukia- ichigo said feintly as he began to fall asleep as well pulled her closer to him enough that they could both feel each-other's heart beat.

nothing could ever make ichigo forget.. this... molment...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next day : the day before the DANCE!**

MORNING ICHIGO AND RUKIA- Isshin said entering ichigo's room with whistles.

wooohhhh...

a huge scratchy nose echoed within ichigo and rukia's ears and made the jump 10 feet in the air and off the bed.

what the _HELL_ was that FOR!!- ichigo

breakfast is ready and you guys have some visiters down stairs in the kitchen waiting for you guys!

ichigo let out a moan..."alright we'll be down in a few minutes!" SOB...-ichigo (said in his head)

rukia had gone into yuzu's room to change while ichigo had done the same. once they had both finished they went down stairs...

**HEY LOVE BIRDS HOWS IT GOIN?**- matsumodo, she can always spot what someone had been feeling deep within the heart even when someone didn't want to admit the fact...

hey everyone- rukia

oye, matsumodo, renji, chad,and hitsugaya- ichigo

that's captin hitsugaya to you!!- hitsugaya

so why are you guys here?- rukia with a soft and gentle voice

well to go shopping of course and rukia i'm going to have you stay at my place tonight to help decorate.- matsumodo

alright- rukia said with no emotion, she'd much rather stay with ichigo, even though matsumodo is one of her best friends

**MEANWHILE:** at orihime's house

ring, ring- orihime's cell phone

Hello- orihime

hey it's uryu.

hey what's going on

nothing much, but i was just calling you to ask if you had a date to the dance?

no not really

oh, well i was wondering if you would go with me?

ok yeah i'll go i will be honered!

well i guess i will see you then

yeah

bye

bye

At the sametime at uryu's house:

wow i can't believe i had the guts to ask orihime out on a date and i didn't pass out either...

BOOOM!!- an exposion came from uyru's kitchen

what's going on in there!- uryu

sorry i forgot about the peacan pie in the oven... don't worry i got it!- uryu's dad

**SIX HOURS LATER:** at the tuxedo shop on main street

(all the guys are shopping for their tuxes)

soo kurosaki, have any dates?...

Ohh shit! i forgot... i guess i'll just call her, thanks for reminding me renji.

no prob.

Hey what do you think of this suit?- ichigo

Wow you look very spiffy!- renji

Wtf!! noone says that any more since the 60's man don't say that because the next time i think i might shit my pants!- ichigo

sorry, i thought it was a cool word cuz i read it in the dictionary- renji

next time you should check the dating on the word, and oh yeah, why were you reading the dictionary?- ichigo

i heard it was a very important book that alot of people use so i just had to find out what it was about.-renji

wow that must of taken you forever.- ichigo

are you guys all ready to go?- hitsugaya

man you guys are already done shoppin?- ichigo

yeah-said hitsugaya and chad at the same time

**THE DAY OF THE DANCE:**

helllloooo...sleepy head come..on get up we have to get ready for the dance it is 2:00 in the afternoon!-matsumodo

what the hell!!-said rukia jumping off her feet from the couch she fell asleep on in matsumodo's apartment

don't worry i have the dresses hanging in the closet so you can change in the meantime im calling kisuke and telling him we'll be there in about an hour or so ok? -masumodo

oh..k-rukia said with no emotion

MEANWHILE:

ding dong-door bell ring

hold on i'll get it!- kisuke

hi kisuke- uryu

hello Mr.uruhara- orihime

hey guys come right in!- kisuke

oye, inoue,and ishida- ichigo

hey- orihime and uryu both said at the same time and then looked at eachother and they almost looked as if they were going to kiss then... yoruichi walked into the room and ...

oh im soo sorry am i interupting!- yoruichi

no!- orihime and uyru both said blushing

ding dong

oooooo...more people...I'll get it!!- kisuke

hey renji, chad, momo, and captin hitsugaya...nice to see you all come in have a seat.-kisuke

oye- ichigo

so ichigo got a date?- renji

yep! i called her when she was at her friend's apartment yesterday- ichigo

who is it?- everyone said because they had all been interested in who ichigo would choose for his date

you will just have to find out..-ichigo

i bet i know!- yoruichi

_rukia is'nt it?- yoruichi said whispering in ichigo's ear_

how'd you find out?- ichigo

i just know these things- yoruichi

ding dong

how many more times do i have to answer this door?- kisuke

hey everyon..-rukia was cut off beacuse matsumodo accidentally closed the door in rukia's face...

suddenly rukia had run into the room everyone was in to give someone a peice of her mind..

what was that for?- rukia

what-matsumodo

you closed the door in my face!- rukia

oh sorry-matsumodo are you alright?

yeaaah...-rukia came into the shop wearing a sparkly scarlet halter dress, and silver studded high heels...

wooow!!- everyone said at the same time

kuchiki san you look amazing!- orihime

thankyou- rukia

oye..rukia- ichigo

yeah- rukia said with her eyes sparkling like daziling diamonds into ichigo's eyes

you..look great tonight, actually you look incredible ichigo said mumbling under his breath

you are not soo bad your self- rukia said smiling at ichigo knowing what he just said but didn't realize it was pretty clear the way he said it

hey are all you kiddies ready to go?- yoruichi

WHAT!!...-everyone

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Angel in my Life: **

Oi rukia- ichigo said with a slight blush across his face

hey, we better get in the limo- rukia

right- ichigo

as the limo had been driving ichigo just couldn't stop sneeking glances at rukia, as her sleek, beautiful black hair was flowing in the wind...

what am i doing? why am i stairing at rukia...man...i wish i could just embrace her in my arms and run my fingers in her her and..- ichigo said to himself

SHut uP!- ichigo had said out loud

ichigo are you ok?- rukia said moving closer to reach over and tuch his head to check his temperature

yeah! im fine, just talking to my self- ichigo said as he had taken rukia's hand off his head

Mmmm...-rukia said as she lay her head against ichigo's neck and wrapped her arms around his waist

thank..you..for asking me to be here with you tonight- rukia said with a gental voice that ichigo had never heard her talking to him in

i wanted you to be here, so you don't have to thank me- ichigo

_So_n of **A..**. -renji said stairing at ichigo begun to embrace rukia

AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! you guys are just soooooo cute!

-matsumodo

25 MINUTES LATER AT THE DANCE: 11:45 pm

lights flash on the dance floor as all the couples dance, well almost everyone...rukia was stairing over a balcony looking at the stars as her dress and hair had begun to flow in the twilight wind

foot steps move closer to rukia on the balcony

why aren't you dancing with everyone else at the party?- ichigo

i don't really know i just don't feel like i belong here ichigo...-rukia

why would you say something like that?- ichigo

I JUST FEEL LIKE I"M BUTTING IN EVERYONE'S LIFe...-rukia said as tears began to stream down her face

rukia, you are not butting in everyone's life and you are not a burden especially not to me..do you think i would have brought you here if you were someone like Zaraki...rukia i love you and you will always fit in my world and always will be my heart...you are my angel afterall the person who had saved my family and the person who saved me from myself- ichigo

without you in my life who would be here to make the rain stop falling...-ichigo

rukia's eyes had suddenly flashed and she wasn't crying anymore, she spun on her heel and ran into ichigo's arms burring her face closer and closer into his shirt..

thankyou ichigo- rukia

Mmmm..-ichigo

ALRIGHT TIME TO ANNOUNCE CUPID AND APHRODITE!

come on we should go back inside- ichigo

Ook- rukia said as she relesed her grip around ichigo

then ichigo slipped his hand around hers gripping softly as to a light brush apon their fingertips sending sparks through their bodies as they walked back inside

THE WINNERS ARE ICHIGO AND RUKIA CONGRADULATIONS! NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TO DANCE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DANCE FLOOR AS WE AWARD YOU WITH YOUR CROWNS!

i never would have thought this would happen- ichigo

well i'm pretty glad it did- rukia

ichigo smiled as they slowly drifted of dacing but in there own world...

ichigo i...-rukia

_**ICHIGO**_

_**ICHIGO!**_

_**I..C..H...I..G..O! GET UP YOU DUMB BAKA!- **_rukia

huh.. are you telling me that was all just a dream!- ichigo

i don't know what your talking about ichigo, but you did fall off your bed and hit your head on the edge of your night table...you passed out for like 2 minutes!- rukia

anyway i have to go to the store because we ran out of strawberries, so i'll see you later...-rukia

wait, do you know what today is?- ichigo

yeah. valen..t..- rukia didn't have enough time to finish what she was about to say because ichigo pulled her into a deep kiss with more passion then any word could ever express.

Whoa- rukia

concider that as my gift from me to you...rukia you truly are the angel of my life- ichigo

oi, ichigo will you..come with me?..-rukia

"yeah...i will do anything for you"

**END!!**

**A/N: **_Please comment!! it's my first on fanfiction so I just wanted to know if you all like my work!! I will post some more stories but first comes reviews!! _

**LOVE YA!! : ichiruki12741: I know I am random and luv it!! XD**


End file.
